Double Trouble
by Twin Kitsunes
Summary: You know how some people believe that everyone has a doubletwin somewhere in the world? Well, the YYH gang is going to find theirs and they aren't who they expect.
1. Tough Act

**__**

Double Trouble

Hey everyone, this is another fic that I'm writing but this is my second fic that I'm co-writing. Kurama's Girl is the other lovely writer of this fic. Here we go. Kurama's Girl and I both don't own any of the YYH characters only the one's that you don't recognize.

****

Chapter 1: Tough Act

I had one of the weirdest days imaginable.

We had another assignment. So, us girls went down to Makai to talk to the preschooler, the 'boss'.

You see before I continue I should tell you about myself first. Okay, I live in the Ningenkai, and go to school. I am or was a full demon; I just found out that I am partial human.

A while back, I was killed then I was able to come back to life using this spirit egg thing, and now, I have this really annoying, orangey-red, spirit beast, that's a cross between a rabbit and a penguin. Her name is Pri, and that is all that she says. It really gets annoying.

My friends Kora, Kurai, Hina, and I are what you might call the Spirit Detectives for the Makai. We deal with the pesky Spirit Detectives that Koenma sends out who stops demons from entering or leaving the Ningenkai. (Yes, I live in the Ningenkai, yet I deal with the Makai. After I'm done with school and college, I'm moving to the Makai. I don't like missing school.) I'm the 'leader' of the team, as well as the outgoing one. I would have to say that Kora is our strategist. Kurai is the smart and short tempered one. The kinder one would have to be Hina.

"Hey, girls. The preschooler got us another assignment," I sighed walking up to the three.

"Yeap, wonder what it's going to be this time," answered Kora.

"I hope it doesn't take long. You know I hate missing school," I replied as we walked up to her office door.

"Well luckily for you Kay, you assignment will be starting at school," the preschooler said as we entered.

"What is it?" I asked taking a seat.

"We found a location of another set of Koenma's detectives. They are in Japan. You four already know what to do once you find them. Here are pictures of each one." She handed each of us a picture.

I looked at the picture in front of me and saw something familiar about him.

In the picture, was a boy, around 14. He had slicked back jet-black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a green jumpsuit. What is interesting was that on top of his head was a blue thing that looked like Pri.

"Wow, he's kinda cute!" said Hina.

I was on my way to school (surprisingly) when Botan told me that we had another mission.

Botan took me to the pacifier breath's office, where the others were already waiting.

"What no baby?" I asked. "If Keiko finds out that I'm not at school again then I'm dead. Even if I told her I had another mission."

"Well, don't worry Yusuke. Your mission is going to take place at school," Koenma told me.

"What is it?" asked Kurama.

"My older sister…"

"Wow, wait, you have a sister?" Kuwabara asked, surprised. Actually, we were all surprised but Botan.

"Yes, but my dad doesn't like to talk about her too much. Long story don't want to get into it," he stated cutting me off. "Anyway, we just found out that she has her own Spirit Detectives for the Makai."

"Cool, so now we're not the only ones," I said pleased.

"No, Yusuke. They do the opposite of what you do. They kill the Spirit Detectives on the Ningenkai. That's why you four have to find the resent team that she sends out," Koenma explained. Koenma handed each of us a picture of the detective that we have to take care of or something. I don't know I wasn't paying that much attention.

As I looked at the picture that, the baby gave me, the person in it looked familiar. She had long jet-black hair that was in a high ponytail and dark brown eyes. On top of her head was an orangey-red version of Puu.

"Attention students," a teacher called over her students' voices. The students looked up over to the teacher and quieted down. "Thank you, now if you would take your seats, I would like to introduce you all to our new student," she told them in a pleased voice. "Okay, everyone, this is Miss Kay… uh, I don't seem to see your last name," she said quietly to the girl next to her.

"That's because I don't have one," Kay answered.

"Well then. Class, this is Miss Kay." She motioned to the girl. "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"No, thanks. I can we sit?" Kay asked kind of annoyed.

"Oh, right behind Mr. Urameshi. Will you raise your hand?" The boy did as the teacher was told and raised his hand.

_You the detective I'm looking for?_ came a voice in his head.

_You the detective _I'm _looking for?_ he asked back.

_Well I guess I'm going to have to take care of you, but not until school is out,_ she said in his head then breaking the connection.

Yusuke turned around a bit confused.

"Since when does demons care about education?" he asked

"Since when does ningens care what youkais do?" she snapped back annoyed. _Man, this is detective going to have a very painful death if he keeps on bugging me like this,_ Kay thought angrily paying attention to the lesson that the teacher was teaching, totally ignoring the pestering that Yusuke was doing.

Later after the final bell rang, two detectives were getting ready to do a show down. Well, to be honest they were staring at each other confused. You see, they were starting to attack each other when after they began to fight they realized that they both couldn't win. They were both even and knew exactly what the other was going to do, even their personality was the same.

"Who are you?" Yusuke asked slightly panting.

"I can ask you the same questioned. This is suppose to be an easy job," Kay said peeved then disappeared.

There's the first chapter. What do you all think? Well, the next chapter I believe is going to be written by Kurama's Girl. So, until then enjoy the wait or any other of either of our other fics that we wrote, no not together.


	2. Blood and Rose Petals

Hey, everyone! It's me, Kurama's Girl. Here's chapter 2. I hope you guys don't get confused because this chapter's in 1st person and chapter 1's in 3rd. Oh, well. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter II: Blood and Rose Petals  
Today was one of the most peculiar days of my life. I'd best start at the beginning, since that seems the best place to begin any story. Kay, Hina, Kora, and I were summoned to the Makai from our home in the Ningenkai by our boss. She seemed to be impatient, as per usual.  
"Hello, girls," she said to us, "I have a case for you. It seems your Spirit World counterparts are at work. It's time to put your training to good use. I will not be tolerant of failure from you, girls, you know that," she concluded. As usual, Kora whined, Kay said something about not missing school, and Hina kept quiet.  
"Alright," I said with poise, "Where are they?"  
"Yusuke and Kuwabara are at Sarayashiki Jr. High, Kurama at Meiou High, and as for Hiei...." The boss trailed off, "Well, I don't know where Hiei is. You'll just have to work a little harder to find that one." Taking those words to heart, I set off to find Kurama. Posing as a new student, I performed my infiltration.  
"Class, may I have your attention please? This is Kurai....there seems to be a smudge on the last name," the teacher began, "What is your last name?"  
"It's not of importance," I said with a grin, "May I please take my seat now?"  
"Ah. Anxious to learn, aren't we?"  
"I am indeed, sir," I went on with my façade, "I can't wait." Some of the students let out a groan, and I heard someone whisper "teacher's pet."  
"You can take a seat next to Shuuichi," the teacher pointed to a boy that looked suspiciously like myself. I walked over to the boy.  
"Hello, Kurama," I simpered at his look of utter surprise.  
How do you know me? He asked me telepathically. He shot me a glower of distrust.  
I have my ways, I replied, let's just leave it at that. Meet me behind the school during lunch. I wove my fingers through my long red hair. I usually keep it in a braid, but I decided to leave it out, just for the occasion.  
Today was...different. More so than any other I have experienced. I started my day early, as I usually do, thinking everything was normal. Was I ever wrong. When I got to school today, a new student, looking quite suspicious, I might add, sat next to me in class. She had a smug grin on her face, as if she knew something I didn't. I was surprised when she spoke to me using telepathy. Addressing me as Kurama, she told me to meet her at the rear of the school during lunch. I complied with her request. When I did so, I knew at once who she was. She was a Makai Spirit Detective, hired to track down and eradicate Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and myself. When she opened her mouth to speak, I tensed my body in apprehension.  
"So, Kurama," she said arrogantly, "I suppose it's time for me to obliterate you. You seem appealing, so I'll make your death a rapid one. I'll make it so you won't feel a thing...maybe." She smiled devilishly.  
"Don't be so quick to boast," I retorted, "You seem impatient. Why?" I decided to stall until I thought up a good ruse.  
"Why should I tell you?" She scoffed, "It's my business, not yours. Besides, what do you care? I am your adversary, after all. Unless you're some wimp who believes that 'caring for others' shit." She laughed at herself. It was a warm laugh, despite her vindictive temperament.  
"I suppose you're right. Let's hurry and get this over with. I don't want to be late for class," it was my turn to laugh at my words.  
"Bullshit," she replied. I prepared myself to fight.  
  
Ok. That's where I'm leavin' ya. Squeakers is taking care of chapter 3, I believe. Sorry for taking so long. My computer's just crappy. I guess I'll see you again in chapter 4! 


	3. Aibyouka vs Aikenka

****

S: Hi again, thanks for all of the reviews. We both appreciated them. Here's the next chapter.

****

Chapter 3: Aibyouka vs Aikenka

As usual, our boss called us over for a meeting. This most likely has to deal with weak little Spirit Detectives. So, Hina, Kay, Kurai and I met up at Makai.

Before we entered boss's office, Kay was complaining about not wanting to miss school, and then boss interrupted us pretty upset.

__

Man, did she wake up on the wrong side of the crib today? I asked Hina telepathically causing her to laugh, which totally surprised everyone because she just started laughing.

I didn't pay that much attention to what boss was saying but all what I did hear was "bla bla bla… going to school… more bla bla bla… detectives in Japan… pictures."

I took the picture that was handed to me and followed Kay and the others back to the Ningenkai.

"Kora, did you pay attention at all to the toddler?" Kay asked me, I think, as we went up to the school that we both enrolled at. As you can tell I don't like to pay attention very often, but I can always answer any question that someone asks me when I'm zoning.

"When do I?" I asked back.

"Good point," she answered. We went to the office got our schedules and headed to our classes.

"See you later, Kay, and have fun dealing with the weak, little detectives," I jokingly said waving to her and went inside the class.

"Yeah, you too," she replied.

"Class, we have a new student today her name is Miss. Kora… um, what's your last name? There seems to be something on your last name," the teacher said.

"It's not relevant. Can I please take my seat?"

"Don't you want to tell us something about yourself?" asked the teacher.

"NO, I would really like to sit now," I growled as I glared at the teacher. The teacher took a step back shocked before he nodded his head. I gave him a sweet smile before walking to the empty seat. I heard some whistles, gasps, and other sounds as I walked by but I shoot everyone one of the most deadly glares that I could which shut their mouths pretty fast.

"Hey, I'm Kazuma Kuwabara. My friend and I are the punks around here. So, go find another school to terrorize," this really ugly carrot top said to me. When I looked at him, I knew that he was the detective I had to deal with.

__

Great, why am I stuck with the ugly, idiotic ones? I thought to myself.

"Okay, you know what, puppy killer? I don't care what you are or who your friends are, all I care about is getting my job done and getting out of this place," I sneered back running my hand through my hair.

(**S: **That's my nickname, for really. I had a picture of puppy pugs in oneses, those baby outfits, which were hanging on clothesline. Well, two of my friends saw it and thought that the puppies were dead that the rest is history. They even put 'to my favorite puppy killer,' and 'don't stop killing puppies,' in my yearbook.

****

K: You're so mean. You…you puppy killer. –runs off-

****

S: Wait, no I'm not you didn't let me finish what I was going to say. I was going to say before I get any hate reviews or email, I do love puppies and kitties, and I don't kill either.

****

K: -comes back- Okay you not mean.

****

S: Thank you. Sorry about that, now back to the fic.)

"I'm not a puppy killer," he whined back.

"Yeah? Well, anyone who likes kittens are considered puppy killers in my book. You know what? After class, let's take this outside. I have to deal with you anyway," I replied not bothering with him anymore. I could tell that I hit a nerve or something, because he was speechless. I think that this was hard for him, I noticed that he was desperately trying to think of something, but I guess that all that he has in the space between his ears is hot air.

Today Koenma called us to the Spirit World for another job for us Detectives to do. We arrived early in the morning.

Yusuke was complaining about Keiko going to kill him for being late, that's why I love Yukina, she doesn't yell at me. Koenma told us about his sister, yeah his sister, having some sort of Detective team too. They are killing Spirit Detectives and it was our job to take care of them before they kill another team, but when I looked at the picture that he gave me and I was shocked. It was a girl, which goes against my honor code.

I was going to say something but everyone was leaving. So, I followed.

The teacher announced a new student named Kora. When the teacher asked her a question she gave him a evil glare then while walking to her seat she gave the whole class a death glare.

She was pretty, too. She didn't wear the school uniform that the girls had to wear but she had tough gangster look. She also had short, wavy, orange hair. (Think of Kuwabara's hair color then make that prettier. There you go that's her hair color.) Her eyes were the same color as mine, black.

When she walked by me, she called me a puppy killer, which I am not I just like kittens better, and then she challenged me after class. I tried to tell her that I don't fight girls but she ignored me. _I guess I have to tell her after class, _I thought.

Class was over and the two rivals met outside behind the school.

"Okay, Puppy Killer, you're going to get it nice and slowly for killing all of the puppies that you do, plus boss told me too," Kora said angrily.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I AM NOT A PUPPY KILLER?" Kuwabara yelled when something dawned on him. "Hey you're that detective that I have to take care of, but I can't," he stated shocked.

"Wow you're a quick one. Why won't you fight me though? Please don't tell me that you some silly code that you don't beat up girl, because they are weak. Now, do you?" she asked worried.

"Yes, I do. So, I won't fight you," replied Kuwabara walking away.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE PUPPY KILLER," she shouted, "IF YOU DON'T THEN YOU'RE JUST FORCING ME TO MAKE YOUR DEATH EVEN MORE PAINFUL AND SLOW. Not that it wasn't going to be already!" she added the last part quietly.

"NO," he answered. "I don't care what you say, No!"

"Fine then you leave me no choice," she huffed forming two daggers with spirit energy and charged Kuwabara.

"AAHHHH…," he screamed waiting for the impact. When nothing came he uncovered his eyes and looked up, he didn't see her. "Hey, where did she go?" he asked stupidly.

"I'm right here," she answered behind him before bonking him on the head knocking him out. "Idiot."

****

S: Okay, what do you think? Sorry about the longness. I couldn't help myself. About the Doppler Affect, I thought that it had to do with sounds, oh well. Can anyone figure out what the title means? I was going to name it Puppy Killer but that's too mean.

****

K: -mumbling- Puppy Killer.

****

S: I am not a Puppy Killer!

****

K: Are too!

****

S: Am not!

****

K: Are!

****

S: Fine, I give up. I'm a Puppy Killer.

****

K: I knew it. Meany.

****

S: I'm a meany.

****

K: Are too!

****

Kurama: Not this again.

****

S: -looks up and notices Kurama- Hey Kurama, didn't know that you were there.

****

K: KURAMA –huggles him-

****

Kurama:

****

S: Okay, I think that it's time to go now. Bubye, see you in the next chapter. Wait, Kurama's Girl's writing that one, I guess I'll see you in the chapter after that. –Waves- Say bye Kurama's Girl.

****

K: Bye Kurama's Girl. –continues with huggling-

****

S: Sorry, Kurama. It's your fault for coming over.


End file.
